custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shadowmaster/The Greatest Wiki of All Time
This would probably be more appropriate on CBW's birthday (sad that I don't even know when it is, huh?), but, seeing as I was just promoted, I'd like to thank the members of this wiki, and make some kind of speech that barely has anything to do with my promotion. CBW was started as nothing. Founded, and abandoned. But a week after, thanks to Auserv, who found this wiki, it was revived again, and built upon by the true founders, Crazy-Lihkan38, Toatapio Nuva, and The Oracle23. Over the months and years, it grew, becoming one of Wiki Metru's two founding wikis, and I must say, likely the best BIONICLE wiki that ever lived, thanks to the efforts of the aforementioned people, TheSlicer, Jareroden97, Chicken Bond, ThatDevilGuy, and many more. And so, I'd like to thank this wiki and its residents, for creating and building upon this great establishment. And while this wiki may have its bad times, while the user bulk may grow short at times, I shall always have faith in the users and our staff that they will keep it alive. I vow that I will, and I know you will as well. And so, I'd like to thank the following users, who have helped me through the wiki's life. *The Oracle23 and Toatapio Nuva - We've never met, and I doubt we ever shall, but I would like to thank you for helping this wiki through the toughest of times. *TheSlicer - We've had our arguments and disputes, but you have probably been the most helpful user to this wiki. You helped this wiki's cause, to survive, more than any other user I can name. *Jareroden97 - This is probably the first time I've said your actual username in months. XD. Anyway, while I do think you could have been promoted a bit later, I can definitely not say I could do a better job at maintaining this wiki than you have. And, you've been a great friend. *Our Fezmaster - You know who I'm talking about. Chicken Bond, you are probably the nicest user here, and I have faith that you will lead this wiki through the darkest of times. Also, don't let him steal your fez....I know he's planning on it. *ThatDevilGuy - You've been a very helpful admin, and though you can be a bit of a jerk at times (not as if I'm not a jerk XD), you're still among my closer friends. Also, thanks for nominating me for admin! *Jman98 - We've probably had the biggest arguments on Mibbit, haven't we? XP But you are still a great friend (GRAMMAR NAZI BROS). I have confidence you will be a great rollback. *Phyrrus362 - You were probably my best friend at one time, and although we've kinda grown apart, with you being inactive and all, you have been a great friend. And I know that with your help, I will complete Collision. *Kayos94 - I don't know if we've ever talked but once or twice outside of Mibbit, but despite that, you are among my closer friends, despite some recent "situations" XP. *SubAqua - I've got faith that you will be a great admin. You've been a great friend, despite how much we don't actually talk, but still. Promise to get more active, okay? :) *Liopleurodonferox - You're one to say someone has an odd username, Lio. XD You've been the most helpful user in a long time, and you've helped much to aid the wiki's cause. That is why I saw rollback potential in you. And I am sure that you will do well. *Serrakaan1407 - You were, and still are, among my best friends, despite how little we ever talk nowadays. You've got great stories, and I've had much fun with us discussing our stories and characters together. And Serry is a great MOC, BTW. :) *Crazy-Lihkan38 - Although you are somewhat inactive nowadays, and you have betrayed the CBW Gaming Trio by going inactive (XP), you are still a friend. You helped to found this wiki, and I thank you for that. And many other users, who have helped make this wiki into what it is today. Once more, congratulations to SubAqua, Jman98, and Lio! And thanks to all who have helped me become an admin. I promise I shall help make this wiki a better place. Thank you, Custom BIONICLE Wiki! And a moment of silence for all who have died 10 years ago today. Shadowmaster 03:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts